Rumours are dangerous
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: Sirius has been spreading rumours and it's not about Severus, and why is Draco avoiding his own house? OOCness, not following the books.


Lily was humming a tune to herself as she prepared dinner for her family when James got home. Turning to welcome back her husband only to be greeted by her husband looking somewhere between highly stressed and beyond enraged.

"Did something bad happen?" she asked worried. Her husband was on the team tracking down Death Eaters and had been looking stressed since Monday, but now he just looked ten times worse and angry.

"There's another rumour going around," he practically snarled as he yanked off his auror robe. Lily raised a delicate eyebrow. "What is it this time?" she asked, a little curious at what made his usually carefree husband like this since he isn't the type to care about rumours.

James glared at the wall with enough venom to melt it. "Apparently this time, Lucius and I were lovers and I divorced my mystical other wife who gave birth to two sons which they both died in sickness in the end…"

Lily blinked several times before bursting out in laughter. It escalated to the point where she had to lean against the counter for support, her laughter becoming hysterical with mirth causing her to nearly pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Glad you find this funny." James grumbled, glaring at his wife who was still leaning against the counter for support.

"M-my ribs…" Lily managed to chocked out while laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes. Finally the laughter subsided, though the smile did not leave her face. "I'm pretty sure I can attest that you're straight, James." She said this with a wide grin while straightening herself after all that laughing.

James massaged his closed eyes, something he has been doing very often lately. "Now everyone thinks I'm bi or a closet gay."

"I can imagine Sirius's expression now. I'm sure they don't-"

"Alastor Moody, my tougher-than-nails, seen a thousand horrors and practically the fear of criminals, freaked out and nearly broke out into hives when he saw me today and told me to stay the hell away from him after he heard the rumour." James stated as a matter of fact staring at his wife, daring her to say otherwise.

There was pregnant pause.

"Um…how's Lucius Malfoy taking this?" Lily dared to ask, thinking what exactly what kind of rumours did Sirius spread around this time.

"Haven't even seen the bastard, the next time I see Sirius I'm going to personally hex him to the next year…"

Lucius Malfoy, head of the noble Malfoy and ex-Death Eater and right hand man to Voldermort, was currently hiding from his homicidal wife.

Apparently someone started some rumour that he was gay and had cheated on his wife with James. This rumour had made it to his wife's ears and now she was at the station, where all the criminals are locked up since Azkaban is still under reparation, demanding him to come out and explain himself.

Considering she was holding a large knife in one hand and her wand in the other, with her eyes and wand flashing dangerously, something Lucius have never seen since Narcissa was pregnant with Draco having the mood swings, and yelling about doing something horrible things to him the moment she saw him, he had a feeling he wasn't going to be home for a while.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucius looked at the two guys from across the cell he was hiding in and before he could reply, an angry bellow filled with murderous intent yelled out, "LUCIUS MALFOY YOU TWO-TIMING SWINE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO (censored) YOUR (censored) WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! ONCE I'M DONE WITH THAT, I'M GOING TO (censored) (censored) UNTIL YOU CAN'T FEEL YOUR (censored) (censored) AND RIP THEM RIGHT OFF YOUR CORPSE!"

The inmate stared at the frightened auror, who in charge of guarding this place, is hiding under the desk shaking. After a moment the first inmate spoke. "I've just learned three new words I didn't know existed in the swearing vocabulary."

The second inmate looked back at Lucius. "…your wife?"

The Malfoy only nodded, not wanting to risk getting found by making a sound.

"Feel free to stay the night." All the male prisoners said in union with sympathy.

"I'm home!" Harry shouted to inform his parents of his return. "And Draco's with me."

Both Potters turn their head towards the door to see their son and Draco Malfoy walking into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Mum, can Draco stay here tonight?"

"Sure, Harry. I'll go prepare one more share of food." Lily agreed without hesitation while James grumbled something quietly under his breath that not even Lily can hear it.

"So?" James turns toward to two in the living room. "Sleep over? Where are the others?"

"It's not a sleep over dad." Harry drawled, pausing for a while before turning to stare straight at his father's face.

"What?"

"I didn't know you're bi or even a closet gay dad." Harry snickered followed by giggling from Lily; James only buried his face into his face and groaned.

"Your godfather really is something," Draco laughed along with the other two Potter. "But I would appreciate it if I didn't lose a father over this…" the blonde suddenly said without any hint of humour in his tone.

"Wait, you don't think it is real right?!" James yelled with panicked at the young Malfoy who was just getting up from the couch.

"Of course not, but my mother didn't seem to think so." James and Lily stared confusingly at the Malfoy's words while Harry only burst out in laughter.

**AN: Tell me what you think.**


End file.
